


Our Faces Split The Coast In Half

by amathela



Category: Princess Protection Program
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie decides to show Carter around Costa Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Faces Split The Coast In Half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addison R (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> Written as a Yuletide treat.

Costa Luna is not on most maps.

Carter is pretty sure that's because, if it were drawn to scale, nobody would be able to see it, anyway.

(What she means is, it's _small_.)

Like, they've been walking all morning and most of the afternoon, granted, but still, when Rosie - Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré, in public; at least until tomorrow, and then she'll be _Queen_ Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré - said she wanted to show Carter her country, Carter didn't think she meant it quite so literally. But they've seen all of Rosie's favourite sites (along with commentary that's equal parts rambling and adorable), and all of Costa Luna's _important_ sites (which are less interesting, but they're important to Rosie, so), and when Rosie suggests they start heading back, Carter thinks it's probably because that's all there is to see.

And it's pretty - not like _home_, comforting and familiar, and she can't help resenting Costa Luna, a little, for stealing Rosie away - but Carter isn't looking at the landscape, most of the time.

"So," she says, her pinkie linked with Rosie's as they walk, almost but not quite holding hands. "Do you have somewhere you go to, you know, get away from everything?"

As pick up lines go, it's not the smoothest, and Rosie just blinks, like she's confused. "Why would I need to get away from everything?"

Seriously, sometimes Carter still wonders how this girl could possibly be for real.

"Because you're almost Queen," she says, like it's something she actually has to point out. "Because there are guards everywhere in your palace. Because, I don't know."

And she takes a step forward, like, maybe she just needs to be more direct about this.

"Sometimes you just, maybe, want a little privacy?"

And Rosie gets _that_, definitely, because she blushes high on her cheeks, glances away like suddenly they're strangers all over again.

"I just meant," Carter says, suddenly afraid she's crossed some line, "I mean, if you wanted to, we could -"

"I do know of one place," Rosie says, interrupting her, and Carter doesn't know how she does it, her voice calm and proper like she's discussing Costa Luna's unique architectural styles instead of, you know, good makeout spots. "It is known only by a few."

"Are any of those few going to come after us if we're late?"

Rosie looks like she's considering it, but she's smiling, and she can't keep the look out of her eyes that Carter _knows_ means she's joking.

"It is unlikely," she says finally, and her smile grows a little wider.

It sounds good to Carter.

When they get there, Rosie's secret place turns out to be something like a forest, only it's way too small to really be called that. It's more like a clump of trees, close enough to the coast that Carter can still hear the water crashing against Costa Luna's cliffs, and it's not much to look at, but Carter has to admit -

It's kind of spectacular.

She doesn't waste time talking about the scenery, though, because that's so not why they're here. Instead, she takes Rosie's hand, pulls her a little closer, and when Rosie's smiling at her - excited and a little nervous, the way she only ever smiles when it's just the two of them, alone - Carter leans forward and kisses her.

And she's _sure_ they're safe here, that nobody's going to bother them or accidentally stumble across them, because Rosie kisses her back. Rosie's never shy about it, not after the first time, all teeth and tongue and lips, hands clutching Carter's waist and moving up underneath her t-shirt, and it isn't long before they're sprawled on the grass and giggling because they're covered in tree bark and because it turns out it's stupidly hard to stay upright when they're leaning against a tree only half as wide as they are.

"I knew you would enjoy the tour," Rosie says, and Carter thinks that might be Rosie's way of saying _I told you so,_ but when Rosie's hands are drifting across her ribs and she's planting barely-there kisses on Carter's neck, it's kind of hard to mind. "I knew you would enjoy Costa Luna."

It isn't Costa Luna she enjoys, but Carter doesn't say it. There will be plenty of time to talk later, about ceremonies and responsibilities and whether queens are allowed to have long-distance girlfriends, and right now, she just wants to, well. Enjoy the scenery.

(By the time they get back to the palace, it's almost dark, and Carter's well aware they're both grass-stained and covered in dirt, but nobody says anything about it, and Carter tries to pretend that nothing will be different tomorrow.)


End file.
